


Cave

by anonomousfan



Category: Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Chamiko, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 12:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2150520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonomousfan/pseuds/anonomousfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were alone, would likely be so for hours. Why not indulge?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cave

“Wait! Clay don’t!” Kimiko shouted from the ledge she was perched on. She looked down in panic as Clay raised his signature Wu at the bottom of the ravine. He had managed to reach the area before the others along with Jack Spicer. The Wu, named the Heaven Orb due to its ability to produce a light of any intensity the user desires, lay between the two. Jack was crouched, about to make a jump for the mystical object, but Clay seemed to have other ideas. What the Earth Dragon did not notice, however, was the giant crack running down the side of the rock face Kimiko’s ledge was on.

“Baily you fool!” she heard Chase shout from another outcrop above her. Clay did not hear the warlord as he was already in the middle of activating his Wu.

“Fist of Tebigong!” The earth began to shake and she heard Jack squeal. There was a sickening crackle as the cliff began to collapse beneath her feet. Kimiko couldn't help but scream in surprise as the ledge disintegrated and she began falling with its remains. Over the whistle of the wind she thought she heard Omi screech her name from the other side of the chasm. She looked up and saw a massive chunk of cliff barreling towards her, but there was nothing she could do but clamp her eyes shut and hope the blow wouldn't kill her, although the fall would probably do the job if the rock couldn't deliver. Of all the places for her to die! Burning tears of frustration forced themselves out of her wind beaten eyes. Suddenly, long fingers locked around her upper arm in an iron grip and she felt herself being yanked sideways, away from the murderous path of the falling rock. Her savior wasn't quite quick enough, as the edge of the boulder managed to scrape against her temple. Warm liquid ran down her face and Kimiko’s vision began to speckle before her sight went completely black. The last thing she could recall before loosing consciousness was the feel of arms enveloping her and the cold sensation of metal against her face.

The first thing Kimiko noticed upon awakening was that her skull felt like a golf ball had been wedged into her brain. The second thing she noted was that despite her awful headache, her head was nestled on something quite soft and warm. There was also some kind of fabric on her face, along with a warm pressure bearing down lightly on her temple. It was rather cozy and Kimiko burrowed her head into the cushion with a groan, inhaling the scent of jasmine and musk imbedded in the fabric. Suddenly, her resting place began to vibrate and something heaved against her back in tune with the deep chuckle that sounded. Kimiko snapped her eyes open and was met with only darkness. She reached up and pushed the fabric from her face, her hand coming into contact with another warm one in the process. With the curtain cleared from her eyes she was able to see just where her head was lying. It was still very dim, the only source of lighting coming from the Heaven Orb at the feet of the person whose lap she was currently nestled in. Her eyes trailed down their legs, taking in the metal greaves and sandaled feet before realization hit her. She shot up, whipping around and nearly slamming into the head of Chase Young. He wore a smirk on his handsome face and leaned back on his hands.

“Good afternoon,” he said. He titled his head and she followed a long strand of his hair as it fell over his shoulder and onto his bare chest. Kimiko felt her face heat up as she stared at his half naked form. For a while now she had wondered what he looked like without his armor, those images becoming more and more inappropriate she grew older. These days, as a young woman of twenty two she would often find herself staring at him on the battlefield, watching the skin of his throat dive in and out of his collar as he let out his usual banter and wondering what lay beneath that heavy chest plate. When he caught her staring, and he almost always did, he would tilt his head and quirk his lips in a subtle smirk. He liked to stare at her too, even when he thought she wasn't looking. She would be fighting in a showdown and feel a prickle at her back and when she turned her head Kimiko would see his gaze planted firmly on her form, his eyes narrowed and mouth slightly parted. Even if Chase noticed he had been caught, he would merely close his eyes with a smirk and then casually proceed to asses the fighting as if he hadn’t just been completely ravishing her with his eyes in public. Sometimes when they battled she could feel his hands linger for a second longer that they should for a proper block. Occasionally, he would grab her wrist mid strike and, if no one was paying attention, would stroke along the inside of her wrists, his eyes flashing hotly for the briefest of seconds before he would fling her away as he would any other enemy. He seemed to return her sentiments with enthusiasm and Kimiko had no idea what to do about it. The fact that they were now trapped and very much alone only heightened her awareness of the strange relationship they had developed. The lack of shirt wasn't helping matters and she fought to keep her eyes on his face and not to stray her gaze down to his sculpted body.

“Why aren’t you wearing your shirt,” she asked, her face slowly blooming with a blush as she stood. Chase raised an eyebrow and held up the black fabric she had earlier thrust aside with one hand.

“Your head was bleeding." She felt her temple, feeling the roughness of dried blood on her fingertips. She tried to suppress the warm fuzzy feeling that had overcome her at the thought of him caring enough to nurse her injury.

“And your armor?” Chase pointed to a small pile next to him. What had once been his armor lay in a jagged, golden heap. She could barely even make out the shape of the torso it was so mangled.

“It was getting to be a bit uncomfortable,” he said. Kimiko put a hand on her hips and huffed, looking away from him.

“Thank you for.., helping me, but can you please put a shirt on.” Chase quirked an eyebrow, a small but sly grin coming onto his face. He propped up one knee and rested an elbow upon it, his eyes taking on a familiar glimmer. He looked like a goddam supermodel lounging like that and it was beginning to seriously hamper her judgment.

“You’re being awfully obtuse.” Kimiko all but gaped at his statement.

“Do you not see the situation?!” She saw his gaze trail leisurely from her face down her form. She could almost feel his eyes caressing every part of her and it caused a flash of heat to spread across her body.

“Well I’m certainly not complaining.”

“Excuse me!?” Chase rose from his seated position, with all the grace of a seasoned warrior. He stood strait, his eyes darkening to a smolder and his smirk deepening. He started stalking towards her, like a cat about to pounce on its prey. She began backing up, despite her body screaming at her to bury herself in his arms.

“You are trapped here, alone, with a man you’ve been besotted with for years. What is there to complain about?”

“I-I’m not besotted,” she spat out but barely managed to contain a squeak when she felt her back hit the wall of the cavern. He continued advancing, the echo of his sandals on the ground ringing through her ears. He stopped before her and his body felt like an unyielding obstacle, almost as hard as the rock wall her back was pressed against. He placed his hands on either side of her head, their bodies mere centimeters from contact. The air between them buzzed with electric tension and Kimiko felt a wave of heat descend down her body, although that may have had more to do with her head injury rather than the hot stare Chase was giving her. Her eyes darted to his mouth and she shivered as he swept his tongue across his lower lip.

“Well that makes one of us.”

“What—“ she began before his mouth descended onto hers. Her inner Xiaolin was screaming at her to shove him away and add in a dose of fire for good measure but another, more traitorous part urged her to reciprocate. This was her only chance to act upon the feelings she had bottled up since the first moment she began seeing the warlord as a man. The thought gained traction over her Xiaolin reasoning, especially when Chase began nibbling on her lower lip. Heat pooled in her belly and she shuttered at the pleasurable tingles the simple kiss was ravaging her body with. Damn her duty! They were alone, would likely be for hours. 

Nobody had to know. 

With that thought in mind Kimiko wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her lips against his. She wasn't quite sure what to do but Chase didn't seem to mind taking the lead for as soon as her wrists brushed against his neck he growled, hauling her against him. She squeaked when he squeezed her bottom and he moved his head slightly away from her.

“Open your mouth,” he whispered before slamming his lips back onto hers. She slowly obeyed and shuddered as his tongue glided through her parted lips. Wanting to do something other than cling to him like an idiot, Kimiko moved her hands across his bare chest. She felt him shudder beneath her fingers and grew bold, trailing her hands down his stomach. When she raked her nails along the hard muscles of his abdomen Chase growled, a low guttural sound that sent a jolt strait to her core. She scraped him again and he responded by dragging his mouth down to her neck. Kimiko leaned back with a sigh as he trailed butterfly kisses down her collarbone but froze when she felt his hand slip into her robe.

“Ch-chase?” she sputtered as his hand glided over her bra. His fingers teased at the bottom of the garment, every flutter of his knuckles against her skin sending shivers down her spine. 

“I-I don't think we should—“ He grasped the hem and yanked it up, exposing her breast to the cool air. She gasped before shutting her eyes as his warm hand replaced the lost fabric. Her robe had fallen off her shoulder and Chase licked along the expanse of her chest, leaving hot saliva in his wake. He moved his hand from her breast and Kimiko frowned at the loss of sensation before his hot mouth enveloped her. Her knees quivered as he swirled his tongue in torturous circles. She felt his canine graze her nipple and would have crumpled into a heap had Chase’s other hand not held her shoulder in a firm grasp. She slammed her head back and tugged on his thick hair, the obscene sound of his mouth sucking her breast echoing throughout the cavern only heightening her arousal. She opened her eyes and looked down to see Chase staring at her face, his pupils glowing in the dim light. The sight of that dark gaze taking in her arousal and the image of his lips massaging her sent a sharp, pulsing jolt in her most intimate place. She squeezed her thighs together with a whimper and Chase grinned against her skin. His tongue playfully flicked her nipple one last time before he straightened, causing Kimiko’s hands to fall from his hair to his chest. She felt his heart beating almost as fast as hers and it was pleasing to know he could be just as affected as she. Chase grasped her hand and rubbed his cheek into her palm, deeply inhaling against her wrist.

“I love your fucking perfume,” he growled, a bit of dragon mixing into his voice. In her most intimate fantasies she had always imagined him saying such things to her. But those visions could in no way compare to seeing him now, with searing lust in his now very reptilian gaze and a carnal tinge to his voice, as if he were mere moments from transforming. Being the center of his attentions was overwhelming her, but as much as her lack of discipline was pissing her off, these sensations were simply too much to resist. Right now he wasn't a Heylin warlord and she wasn’t a dragon of the Xiaolin. They were just Chase and Kimiko, a man and a woman giving in to the desire that had simmered between them ever since she had blossomed into adulthood. Chase put a hand on her thigh, stroking his finger along the length of it and giving her a soft kiss.

“Just give in,” he whispered against her lips. His hand moved to nudge her closed legs but he paused between them, stroking his thumb along her inner thighs and she realized he was waiting for her permission to pry them apart. All she had to do was say the word and he would back off, yet the mere thought of doing so left an ache within her heart. This was her chance, her only chance to experience this. It would never happen again with him, could never happen. Why not indulge? She had spent her life devoted to everything Xiaolin, so wasn't it time to do something for herself for once? Kimiko pressed her forehead against his and smiled before delivering a chaste kiss. He smirked against her mouth and flicked his hand. She opened her legs for him and he stepped between them, pressing the length of his body against hers. He grasped her thigh and hooked her leg around his waist, bringing them further against each other. She jerked slightly at the feel of his erection pressing into her clothed center.

“Do you feel how much I want you,” he said, pressing his hips into her. Kimiko probably looked like a ripe tomato she was blushing so hard, although she didn't much care how silly she appeared as the feel of him rubbing against her made it nearly impossible to form a coherent thought. Kimiko cried out when he suddenly began thrusting and she dug her nails into his shoulders, burrowing her face into the side of his neck. She rolled her hips against his movements, trying to match his rhythm. After a few moments of discomfort they found their pace and she heard him groan against her head. He tangled his hand into her hair, yanking her head back and slamming his lips onto hers. Kimiko hooked her leg around his shin, leaving his other hand free to wander up her thigh. She could feel white, hot pressure beginning to build up inside her as she rocked against him. Chase slipped his hand under the hem of her pants and trailed his lips down to her neck. Kimiko was so lost in the sensation of him biting her skin; she hadn’t even noticed his hand delving into her panties until she felt his thumb press into the apex of her sex. She let out a choked gasp against his neck.

“Your awfully wet for someone who isn’t besotted,” he murmured playfully, his voice vibrating against her skin.

Kimiko squirmed as his thumb began to explore and let out a startled whimper when he brushed across the most sensitive part of her. She felt him grin against her neck and press into the spot. She threw her head back and panted as he slowly circled the bundle of nerves, while still thrusting against her. As her gasps began to turn into cries of pleasure, he nuzzled his head against her temple before pressing his forehead against hers. She opened her eyes, which she hadn’t even realized had clamped shut and looked at his face. His own eyes were wide open, staring right into her own, never breaking contact despite the movement of their bodies and his own harsh breathing. They had lost their golden shine and now glowed a bloody red, his pupils narrowed into thin slivers. She felt the arm around her waist tense and his shoulders tighten before he sucked in a breath through his teeth, his mouth twisting into a grimace.

“I want to watch your face as I pleasure you, want to see your eyes when you fall apart on my hand,” he ground out, his voice so draconic she would have sworn he had transformed had she not been looking right at his very human physique. She mewled and bit her lip, resisting the urge to squeeze her eyes shut when his thumb pressed her more firmly, his languid movements turning into a rough massage. Kimiko felt her fingertips heat with her element and she dug her nails more firmly into his shoulders, feeling his skin burn under her hands. Chase didn't even flinch, keeping his gaze locked firmly on her face as he took her between his fingers and pinched. Kimiko stared into his glowing red eyes as she came with a strangled shout of his name, her body writhing against him as her orgasm washed over. His eyes clamped shut and he groaned before wrapping both of his arms around her, thrusting against her at an erratic pace. He let out a guttural snarl as he came. Kimiko clung to him with a startled cry as her inner walls pulsed from a second orgasm. She fell against him with a shaking whimper, her head falling onto his shoulder. They stayed in their embrace, Chase breathing harshly against her neck as they recovered. After a moment he kissed her skin before raising his head. He brought a hand up and tucked some damp strands of her hair behind her ear as she slowly untangled her shaking leg from his shin. She cupped the side of his face, rubbing her thumb softly against his cheek as he held her against him. He gave her a soft kiss and they both smiled against each other’s mouths. They parted and Chase began to speak before the sound of moving earth interrupted him. His eyes widened and she stared at him in panic as a section of rock began to give way. What was unmistakably Clay’s voice sounded throughout the cavern.

“I think I found them guys!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
They had been searching for the two for hours, or at least Clay had, as he was the only one who could shift the earth around ground zero without risking injury. He had been horrified at what he had done. He hadn’t seen the crack before it was too late and by the time he had gotten his wits about him the entire area had collapsed into an underground cave system that had been lying beneath their feet. Clay himself hadn’t been buried only because he had twisted the earth around him, using the rocks to launch himself out of the collapse. By the time the dust had settled only him, Raimundo, Omi and Dojo remained. After assessing the damage, he had immediately shooed a panicked Omi and nearly neurotic Raimundo away from the scene of the collapse before beginning to dig, using his elemental powers to swat away two-ton boulders like toys and praying to every god he could think of that he hadn’t killed anyone. Dojo sat perched on his shoulder, using his draconic senses to sniff out the victims Clay had buried. They found Jack huddled like a terrified mouse after two hours and the fact that he seemed relatively unscathed gave him hope that Kimiko was all right. Omi had told him Chase had grabbed her before they had both been overcome, so he could reasonably assume they were buried together. After two more hours of relentless digging Dojo had perked up on his shoulder.

“I found them,” he said in his ear and Clay paused his motions. Omi and Raimundo looked at him in curiosity some distance away. Jack was still whimpering to himself.

“Where?” Clay said. The dragon leaped of his shoulder and sniffed closer at the pile of rubble.

“Several feet ahead I think.” he sniffed the air some more and Clay saw him tense suddenly, his eyes widening.

“What is it?” Clay said. The dragon shook his head and began slithering back to him. He crawled up the cowboy and settled himself back on his shoulder. Clay stared at him and Dojo scratched his scalp.

“It’s nothing just… be very loud and don't let Raimundo go running in there.” Clay gave him a look but the dragon would elaborate no further, merely frowning down at the spot he had earlier indicated. The Earth Dragon shrugged before gathering his energy and heaving a massive chunk of earth into the air, throwing it some distance away. An opening was revealed, likely the entrance to the cave system. Clay saw Dojo wrinkle his nose.

“They’re definitely in there,” the dragon said as he pinched the bridge of his nose, “for gods sake,” he muttered under his breath. Clay looked at him curiously before turning to wave at his teammates and the still frazzled Jack.

“I think I found them guys!” The boys began trotting over but Dojo held up a hand.

“I think you guys should let Clay get them. The place could be unstable.” The dragon looked at him, his gaze commanding. Clay raised an eyebrow but didn't question whatever hazard Dojo had sniffed out.

“It’s alright guys. Dojo’s right. It’s probably safer if I just go.” His teammates reluctantly stopped, Raimundo shifting his feet in irritation. Clay turned around and glared at the Brazilian.

“If you want to storm in there and get us all killed, be my guest,” he said. Raimundo scoffed and crossed his arms but stayed put. 

“We shall wait for you with the utmost patience,” Omi said, patting Raimundo’s arm. Clay nodded and turned back to the entrance. Gingerly, he climbed over the rocks and into the cave. A dim light could be seen and Clay followed it for a few feet until he came across a large cavern. His eyes were drawn to the Heaven Sphere glowing in the darkness before a feminine cough sounded. He looked around and soon spotted Chase and Kimiko. The two were sitting far away from each other. Chase had his legs crossed at his ankles, his hands resting in his lap. His shirt was un-tucked, and his armor lay in a crumpled heap next to him. He looked at Clay, his reptilian eyes tinged crimson. Kimiko sat with her knees drawn up to her chest, her damp hair looking as if it had been hastily run through with her fingers. The temperature in the cavern was quite warm and both of them looked soaked with sweat, their clothes clinging to their bodies. Kimiko smiled at him, and he noticed her face was flushed. 

“Well it certainly is about time Bailey,” Chase said. The man’s voice was more rugged than usual, his breathing more labored. Clay looked between the two for a moment and suddenly realized. He heard the shuffle of gravel and a grunt.

“I told you not to come in here Raimundo!” he snapped at the entrance.

“Everything is fine Rai!” Kimiko shouted. Her throat was scratchy and he didn't even want to think about why. She stood up and walked towards Clay and he noticed how smeared her lip-gloss was as she came closer. He looked back at Chase and the fact that the warlord refused to make eye contact only confirmed his suspicions.

“Are you coming Chase?” Dojo said, his eyes glittering in amusement. The warlord glared at the dragon for a second before shrugging.

“You all go ahead. I have to…collect my armor.” Kimiko turned her head and Clay sucked in a breath as her robe shifted to reveal a bite mark at the base of her neck. It stood out like a giant, red beacon on her porcelain skin.

“Thanks for saving me Chase,” she said softly. Clay let out a loud, nervous laugh and slapped a hand on her shoulder.

“Yeah thanks partner,” he shifted the fabric of her robe so that it covered the mark, “Kim was in quite a pickle.”

“Anytime,” Chase said. He locked eyes with Kimiko and the two stared at each other.

“I hear you guys down there! What the fuck is taking so long?” Raimundo shouted into the cavern. Clay coughed and pulled at Kimiko’s shoulder. The woman turned around and they began walking back up to the entrance. Her eyes lingered on Chase until he was out of sight. 

“Your lips gloss is all over your face Kim,” Dojo said just before they reached the entrance. Kimiko stopped and stared at the two with wide eyes.

“Its not a big deal,” the dragon said, “just… try to be more discreet about it.” Clay scratched the back of his head, wondering why Dojo wasn't freaking the hell out like he was internally doing at the moment. He looked at Kimiko as she scrubbed her face with her sleeve. She missed a spot on the side of her cheek and Clay put a hand on her shoulder.

“I’m not really sure what’s going on,” He wet his thumb and rubbed at her cheek, trying to ignore the slick layer of sweat on her face. “But you can talk to me about it alright?” he said, smiling down at her. She smiled back, the relief on her face hardening his resolve not to share this with anyone outside the cavern.

“Thanks Clay.” 

“Has everyone come out unscraped?” Omi said, popping his head into the entrance. Kimiko giggled as her and Clay emerged from the cavern.

“It’s unscathed Omi and yes, I’m doing great.”


End file.
